Reencuentro
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Haruhi se reencuentra con los chicos después de varios años. Ahora ella es una modelo popular y sale con un chico muy parecido a Tamaki, cosa que causa celos en él. Tamaki celoso del chico? Kyouya celoso de Tamaki? Y qué hará Hikaru enamorar a Haruhi?
1. Chapter 1

Bien, aquí ando, presentando mi nuevo fanfic ante las cámaras (jajaja, se la re creía la chica). Bueno, este fic consta de dos parejas, KyouyaxTamaki y HikaruxHaruhi. Transcurre un par de años después de la serie en sí. Espero que les guste y que le den una oportunidad en sí!! Desde ya muchas gracias por leer.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor. Yo tan solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**Reencuentro (Capítulo 1)**

Haruhi miró su reloj por tercera vez en cinco minutos. Sabía que contaba con poco tiempo para estudiar pues tenía que presentarse en su trabajo a las seis en punto. Suspiró, aún recordaba la forma en la que había terminado siendo parte del Host Club por parte de un malentendido, en aquel entonces ella estaba en una situación similar… pero el Host ya no era parte de su vida al igual que tampoco lo eran ninguno de sus miembros. A todo esto, varios años habían pasado desde aquel entonces, Haruhi se había marchado del Host Club tras una pelea con uno de los gemelos, Hikaru, más precisamente. Ahora asistía a la universidad, encontrándose mucho más guapa de lo que ya era cuando era pequeña, incluso tenía trabajo de modelo, ya no era necesario que su padre se esforzase tanto pues grandes ganancias llegaban diariamente a la cuenta bancaria de la castaña, por lo que ahora podían darse una vida un poco más tranquila, cumpliendo algún que otro capricho de vez en cuando. Aún así el mundo de la moda no era más que un hobby para nuestra protagonista, quien lo que en realidad quería lograr era cumplir su meta de convertirse en una prestigiosa abogada. Los rumores corrían con mucha facilidad, después de todo Haruhi era muy popular entre las adolescentes, y ahora se rumoreaba que estaba saliendo con un compañero que solía salir con ella en las fotos muy a menudo… demasiado a menudo. Su nombre era Maine Clayton, un hombre serio y tranquilo que siempre buscaba lo mejor para sus pares, pero que por todo lo contrario que fuera a él en personalidad, era curiosamente parecido a Tamaki Suoh. La cuestión es que la castaña se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de esa eterna universidad cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, un silencioso cuarto apartado de todos los demás. Sonrió y se aventuró en su interior, aunque no pudo evitar reprimir un grito cuando un remolino de pétalos de rosa la envolvió.  
-Bienvenida…-se escuchó un coro de varoniles voces en su interior. Haruhi no lo podía creer, ¡allí estaban nuevamente, interrumpiendo su vida como si ella no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer! Al instante Tamaki se levantó de su trono y se aproximó a su nueva víctima, inclinándose sobre una rodilla a la vez que tomaba una de las finas manos de la muchacha con ternura para besarla cortésmente.  
-Mi nombre es Tamaki Suoh y estoy aquí para servirle… mi dulce princesa…-probablemente ese tono de voz, más la mirada que le lanzó el muchacho hubiesen bastado para derretir a cualquier otra chica, pero lamentablemente para el rubio, ese no era el caso de Haruhi, quien simplemente quitó la mano ante la mirada de incredulidad del mayor.  
-Ya sé quién eres sempai, no lo he olvidado-bufó ella, sintiéndose desgraciada-. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Es posible que siempre que busco un maldito lugar para estudiar siempre los termino encontrando a ustedes?  
-Ha… ¿Haruhi?-el líder del Host Club miró a la recién llegada con una expresión que denotaba gran sorpresa, su pequeña Haruhi había regresado después de tanto tiempo.  
-Pues… sí, soy yo-respondió ella como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo. Los miró a uno por uno, no habían cambiado en absoluto. Hikaru bajó la mirada, parecía sentirse culpable por la partida de la muchacha por lo que ahora cargaba con un enorme peso-. Hikaru…-la muchacha suspiró y se acercó al mayor de los gemelos, abrazándolo con fuerza-. Tranquilo, todo está bien… aún te quiero-sonrió, observando la forma en la que su amigo la miraba sorprendido para luego transformar aquella mirada en una dulce sonrisa.  
-Haruhi… yo…-intentó disculparse, pero un dedo que se posó en sus labios lo detuvo.  
-Shh… tranquilo Hikaru, todo está bien-sonrió, acariciando su pálida piel. Aquel gesto provocó celos en Kaoru, el menor de ambos, pero sabía que no podía evitarlo, en cierto modo no podía competir contra la castaña-. Son cosas que pasan, todos discutimos a veces, pero ya está… todo está bien ahora y es lo que importa.  
-Sí, tienes razón… gracias Haruhi-la estrechó entre sus brazos levantándola del suelo, cosa que causó risas en su amiga-. Apropósito, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Nunca me imaginé que nos volveríamos a ver después de tanto tiempo.  
-Pues estoy siguiendo la carrera de abogacía-se explicó ella, mientras todos se sentaban a tomar juntos una taza de té para recordar viejos momentos-. Wow, me siento como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto atrás.  
-Ojalá fuera así…-suspiró Hikaru, refiriéndose al novio de la chica, aunque claro, ella no se dio cuenta de ello-. Aunque no puedo negar que te ves hermosa, has crecido mucho en este último tiempo Haruhi, tu figura realmente te favorece-aquel comentario provocó que un gran tinte rojizo se apoderara de las mejillas de la aludida.  
-G-gracias…  
-Kawaii Haru-chan, en verdad te ves muy linda así… ¿es muy difícil trabajar como modelo?-preguntó Honey-sempai, el niño que aunque era mayor que yo parecía tan solo un crío de secundaria.  
-Pues… tiene sus complicaciones, como por ejemplo el hecho de que quita mucho tiempo, pero no puedo negar que es muy divertido-sonrió la castaña-. Además conoces a mucha gente famosa, como por ejemplo…  
-Sí, sí, ya sabemos… ese tal Maine Clayton, hemos escuchado hablar de él-interrumpió nuevamente Hikaru, parecía que no le agradaba la mención del amigo de Haruhi.  
-Iba mencionar a mi amiga Yukari Takeba pero bueno…-rió nerviosamente la chica-. ¿Acaso Maine te cae mal? Es una gran persona…  
-Como sea… no me interesa, tú eres mi…-pero se interrumpió a mitad de la oración, sonrojándose mientras todas las miradas se centraban en su persona. No podía creer que unos tontos celos casi lo hacían perder a su amiga nuevamente, tenía que cuidar mucho la forma en la que hablaba para no terminar como lo habían hecho años atrás.  
-¿Yo soy tu qué?-inquirió su amiga, intrigada.  
-Nada, nada… olvídalo-suspiró el hermano del muchacho que había hablado, antes de que arruinara todo-. Ignora a Hikaru, dice bobadas…  
-Mmm… de acuerdo-sonrió la castaña, restándole importancia al asunto como si este no fuera uno de sus grandes prioridades. El tiempo, como uno sabe, pasa a una velocidad vertiginosa, por lo que antes de que la chica se diera cuenta, las seis de la tarde se habían hecho presentes. Haruhi se puso de pie mirando la hora, sobresaltada, y tomó su maletín de estudiante.  
-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó con tristeza el hijo de los Suoh.  
-Sí, lo siento sempai, es que tengo que ir a trabajar-ante lo dicho, todos, incluso Honey-sempai, se pusieron de pie, sobresaltados ante la idea de que la castaña trabajara.  
-¿¡Tú trabajas!?-exclamaron los miembros del club, los seis a la vez. Su tonalidad de voz expresaba tanto sorpresa como negación, estaba claro que no les gustaba la idea de que la chica trabajara, y menos tratándose de alguien tan joven y bonita. Pero enseguida lo recordaron, no era para menos, Haruhi trabajaba como modelo.  
-Sí gustan pueden acompañarme-rió ella, su mirada era dominada por un presente dejo de ternura que enamoraría a cualquiera. Kaoru no pudo evitar notar el sonrojo que se apoderaba de las mejillas de su gemelo, y por lo visto no era el único que lo había hecho pues Tamaki lo codeó ante la mirada confundida de la fémina del grupo.  
-Claro que te acompañaremos, mi preciosa Haruhi…-como siempre, los halagos del rey del club no dejaban de estar presentes, haciendo que la castaña se sintiese ciertamente incómoda, sobre todo al sentir la forma en la que el rubio tomaba su mano para besarla. La chica se puso de pie rápidamente, quitando la mano tratando de no parecer demasiado obvia.  
-Bueno, entonces vamos-sonrió la chica, apenada, no entendía muy bien porque pero no quería que Hikaru la viera con otro hombre. Esa carita que había puesto… Hikaru en verdad era tierno, no podía negarlo, y además estaba aquella extraña sensación que le producía cuando estaban cerca. Prepararon todo y cuando estuvieron dispuestos a salir Kyouya se aseguró de que nadie los vea para acercarse a la castaña y tomarla de la muñeca, con más fuerza de la necesaria-. ¿Kyouya-sempai?-preguntó la muchacha, sorprendida.  
-Te lo advierto de buena manera pues compartimos viejos recuerdos juntos, pero no vuelvas a hacer sufrir a Tamaki o en verdad lo lamentarás… ya lo hiciste sufrir una vez, no permitiré que lo reiteres, y si lo haces… me encargaré de que sufras por lo mismo… o peor-el sadismo característico del chico de lentes se hiso presente en su tono de voz-. No te descuides y mantente alejada de él…  
-No te preocupes sempai-contrariamente a todo lo que el morocho había esperado, la chica le sonrió divertida, como disfrutando de la situación-. A mí Tamaki-sempai no me interesa como nada más que un amigo, en este momento no hay nadie que me importe lo suficiente como para empezar una relación. No intentaré robarte a tu novio sempai-ante esto no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de espanto del portador de lentes-. Di en el blanco, ¿verdad?  
-Ah… pues… yo…-pero Haruhi se adelantó, dejándolos con las palabras en la boca, completamente rojo y abochornado. Tamaki se acercó a él con aquellos ojos de perrito tan bonitos que poseía o ponía cuando algo le preocupaba.  
-¿Pasa algo mamá?-inquirió sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.  
-N-no, nada…-y tras acomodarse los lentes mientras recobraba algo de su usual seriedad y calma, el muchacho comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo junto a sus compañeros de club, dejando al descendiente de los Suoh con una incógnita pintada en la cara.

* * *

Bien~~ así termina el primer capítulo de este fanfic, que según a mi parecer, tiene para rato nwn. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que lo sigan leyendo. Muchas gracias por haber leido este primer capítulo y espero sus reviews con ansias!! Hasta la próxima!!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!! Finalmente aquí llego con el capítulo 2 de mi nueva historia nwn, espero que les guste!!  
**DISCLAIMER:** Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece sino que a su respectivo autor, yo tan solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans nwn

* * *

**Reencuentro (Capítulo 2)**

-¿Cómo es eso de que Maine no va a modelar?-preguntó Haruhi a su representante, sorprendida por la nueva noticia.  
-Lo siento Haruhi, está en cama con fiebre, no pudo venir y… avisó de últimas, no pudimos conseguir un reemplazo, deberás posar sola hoy-suspiró el atractivo hombre frente a ella.  
-Mmm… no necesariamente-meditó la muchacha por unos segundos, luego se acercó a sus amigos quienes permanecían un par de pasos por detrás, como si una pared dividiera ambos mundos-. Tamaki-sempai, ¿posarías conmigo?-le preguntó la menor al rubio frente a ella-. Tu eres parecido a Maine, si te arreglan correctamente no se notará la diferencia.  
-Es verdad-el representante de la chica se acercó al joven, contemplándolo a modo evaluador, para luego sonreír satisfecho mostrando sus radiantes dientes, asintiendo tan solo una vez-. Si posas con Haruhi la revista estará complacida, por favor… estaremos en gran deuda contigo… emm….  
-Tamaki Suoh-indicó el rubio, extendiéndole la mano sonriendo-. No se preocupe por ello, si lo que necesita es un modelo con mi figura, un modelo tendrá-continuó el muchacho, sin notar que más de una persona le dedicaba una mirada de muerte. Kaoru miró sorprendido a su gemelo, generalmente era el mayor quien terminaba viendo de mala forma a Hikaru, como si estuviese realizando abuso de poder o influencia, pero esta vez la mirada de su gemelo dejaba ver un tinte de molestia hacia su "Lord".  
-Etto… Hikaru…-el menor apoyó la mano en el hombro de su gemelo, dándole a entender que allí estaba para él, pero a pesar de lo mucho que dolía, el universitario era consciente de que su hermano tan solo tenía ojos para la castaña. Aquello era difícil de aceptar, lo enojaba de sobre manera. Hikaru siempre había sido suyo, y así lo seguiría siendo, él lo amaba más que nadie, él no podía perder contra una tonta niña, ellos tenían un lazo de hermanos, más profundo aún, de gemelos. Uno no podía darse una idea de la cantidad de veces que Kaoru hubiese deseado dejar de interpretar un simple personaje para realmente estar con su hermano, y es que eran tal para cual, tenían los mismos gustos pero a pesar de ello se complementaban a la perfección, Hikaru deseaba proteger y Kaoru quería ser protegido, eso era nada más que una simple realidad… pero parecía que el mayor de los Hitachiin no la tomaba muy en cuenta.  
-Ahora no Kaoru-la mirada de su reflejo era completamente distinta a la que acostumbraba ver. El muchacho volteó a ver a Tamaki y, como siempre, regó las flores justo en el momento menos oportuno-. Lo siento mi Lord, pero no puedo permitir que poses con Haruhi, ella es mía.  
-¡¿Otra vez con eso Hikaru?! ¡Por Dios, han pasado años! ¡Creí que habías madurado, aunque sea un poco!-exclamó Haruhi, quien no podía creer el poco control que continuaba poseyendo su amigo sobre su controladora personalidad. Eso era algo que no le gustaba de Hikaru, era demasiado posesivo y… eso simplemente lograba alejarla.  
-Haruhi, lo siento una y mil veces, pero sabes que tengo razón, tú eres mía, no puedes ser de nadie más…-indicó el muchacho, mirándola con seriedad por primera vez en años-. Perdón, pero es algo que no me arrepiento de decir.  
-Hermano…-Kaoru intentó que su voz no sonara quebrada. En verdad le dolía aceptar que su hermano prefería a su amiga que a él, ellos siempre habían estado juntos… ¿acaso había llegado el momento de independizarse el uno del otro? ¿Acaso su hermano ya no necesitaba de él? ¡No, Hikaru jamás haría algo así!  
-Perdóname Kaoru, pero… yo amo a Haruhi, no pienso dejar ni que Tamaki ni que ningún tal Maine se interponga en mi camino. Yo…-pero una sonora bofetada interrumpió su frase, tal cual lo había hecho ya años antes, Haruhi lo había vuelto a golpear-. Haruhi…-el pelirrojo la miró sorprendido.  
-Lo siento Hikaru, pero yo no soy un objeto como para que andes decidiendo de quién soy y de quién no, creo que tengo sentimientos propios como para decidir por mí misma quién es la persona con la que quiero estar. Además, por favor Hikaru, no seas infantil y sé un poco más ético, es una cuestión de trabajo, no es un capricho como el de todas esas fanáticas suyas del estilo de "¡Oh Tamaki-sama, pose conmigo que si no lo hace me moriré de angustia!"-teatralizó la muchacha con un dejo de comicidad en sus actos y su exageración al pronunciar las palabras, pero sabía que eso era cierto-. Además Hikaru, a mi no me interesan los chicos en este momento-dijo ella sin darse cuenta de lo mal que habían sonado las palabras.  
-¡¿Eres lesbiana?!-preguntaron todos a la vez, algunos sorprendidos, como Honey-sempai y Mori, otros alucinados, tal cual el menor de los gemelos y… quien, no podía negarlo, le había pegado el ojo al rubio, mientras que los dos restantes la miraban como si el mundo fuera a acabarse de un día para el otro.  
-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, yo jamás dije eso!-se defendió la modelo, algo molesta, refunfuñando-. Es solo que no estoy como para salir con un muchacho justo ahora. En este momento estoy feliz con mi vida tal cual es, no quiero extras… ¿entienden?-ante la respuesta se exclamó un suspiro general, donde en parte se mesclaban el alivio y la decepción.  
-Nee… pero a Kao-chan le gusta Hika-chan, ¿no es cierto?-preguntó el inocente Honey, sonriendo alegremente como siempre.  
-Jajaja, por favor Honey-sempai, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Sabes bien que desde pequeños hemos mantenido esa fachada para que las fans se descontrolen, ya sabes cómo son las chicas de hoy en día, todas fascinadas con el tema de las relaciones homosexuales, además de que ganamos puntos por el tema de que nosotros somos hermanos gemelos… pero no hay chance de que Kaoru esté enamorado de mí-rió el mayor ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.  
-No Hikaru… Honey-sempai tiene razón-ante la frase que se dejó escuchar todos miraron al menor de los gemelos enmudecidos-. Yo… yo… a mí me gustas mucho Hikaru, yo te amo y quiero que seas solo mío-las lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en los ojos de Kaoru, cayendo de manera lenta pero sucesiva-. Perdóname Hikaru…-y sin decir más se marchó ante la anonada expresión de su hermano mayor.  
-Bueno ¿podemos empezar ya Haruhi?-sonrió el inoportuno manager de la chica, a lo que ella no tuvo más opción que aceptar e ir a cambiarse.

Aquella noche llovía a cantaros, pero a Hikaru no le importaba, no llamaría a su chofer, prefería caminar a casa y disfrutar de un paseo para despejarse en el transcurso. Suspiró, no entendía aún cómo era posible que su hermano menor se hubiese declarado, no entraba en su idealización de vida, como si fuera algo innegable, claramente no esperaba una piedra de ese tamaño en el transcurso de su vida. Se sentía horrible, después de las cosas que había dicho frente a él, lastimándolo de esa forma. Hace mucho que no veía llorar a su hermano de verdad, era una de esas contadas veces. Recordaba a la perfección los momentos en los que Kaoru se metía junto a él en la cama cuando algo lo angustiaba de pequeño, él simplemente cumplía con su papel de buen hermano mayor y lo arropaba, lo abrazaba protectoramente hasta que finalmente el niño se dormía en sus brazos. Desde aquel entonces habían comenzado a dormir en la misma cama. Definitivamente había un lazo muy poderoso que unía a ambos hermanos, comprendían perfectamente los sentimientos del otro, o eso era lo que pensaba Hikaru hasta la declaración que ese día se le había presentado como un baldazo de agua helada. Se lo podía llamar un día, primero la llegada de la castaña, luego el rechazo, y finalmente los sentimientos de Kaoru hacia él, definitivamente el muchacho estaba agotado.  
-Arsh… ¿por qué Kaoru, por qué?-suspiró el muchacho, sentándose deteniéndose a mitad de un parque para levantar al piso y dejar que sus emociones lo dominaran por una vez en la vida. Lloro como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Él siempre era el fuerte, el que debía proteger a los demás, ¿no podían una vez compadecerse de él? Definitivamente no era uno de sus mejores días, ahora las dos personas que él más amaba, Kaoru y Haruhi, lo odiaban.  
Tras un largo paseo llegó a su casa desanimado, no encontró a su hermano allí, probablemente se habría ido a quedar a lo de algún amigo, pero era mejor así, era mejor calmarse y hablar seriamente el tema. Debía hacer algo para animar a su hermano, ahora que el muchacho se sabía no correspondido necesitaba todo su apoyo. Eso era, haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para volver a ver a Kaoru sonreír, un tonto sentimiento como el amor no le ganaría a Hikaru Hitachiin…

El problema era que el muchacho no contaba con una posibilidad de estar sobrestimando el sentimiento del amor, no sabía que algunas personas eran capaces de manipular ese sentimiento con tal de salir victoriosos de una cierta situación… y Maine no era exactamente lo que diríamos… un santo.

**Continuará~~  
**

* * *

Bueno, nuestro amigo Kaoru por fin expresó lo que por tanto tiempo llevaba guardado, típico cuando uno ama a alguien y no puede esperar para decírselo porque lo está lastimando por dentro... bueno, ese es el punto de vista que expresa Kaoru en esta historia, el amor no correspondido. Aún así me sentí mal por él y no pude evitar el hecho de que Hikaru se sintiera mal por haber lastimado a su hermano, y lo hice haciendo uso de ese lazo fraterno. Maine tampoco aparece en este capítulo, solo mencionado... al parecer no es ese príncipe azul que todo el mundo creía... qué les espera por delante a los chicos de nuestro adorado Host Club ahora que están en la universidad? Qué pasará con la relación entre Hikaru y Kaoru? Y los celos de Kyouya? Dejará Honey-sempai de meter la pata alguna vez? Todo esto y más en... Reencuentro (Capítulo 3)!!! Hasta la próximaaa~~~

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
